Gamedeus
Gamedeus Muteki: , , , , . |type = Boss Antagonist |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Accomplished Rebirth! (Union) Reset Game! (Monster) |lastepisode = 2019: Apocalypse |numberofepisodes = 6 (Ex-Aid) 1 (Zi-O) 2 (Movies) 1 (Stage show) |casts = |label = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |label2 = Gamedeus Muteki |cast = Masashi Sugawara Hiroyuki Takami ("Masamune Dan") Brother Tom("Johnny Maxima")}} was the thirteenth and final boss Bugster of Kamen Rider Chronicle. As per the rules of the game, the Ride-Player who has defeated and claimed the Gashatrophies of the thirteen Bugster bosses will be able to challenge Gamedeus as the final boss of the game. Character History Foreshadowing While acting as navigator for a group of human Ride-Players, Poppy revealed the existence of the game's final boss, describing it as the final challenge to be faced by the Ride-Player who manages to defeat the twelve familiar Bugsters and claim their Gashatrophies. Entrusted to beat Kamen Rider Chronicle by Emu, Nico Saiba realized that she would have to defeat Parado before facing the final boss, encouraging Taiga Hanaya to accompany her in confronting him. According to Kuroto Dan, Gamedeus is the ultimate Bugster, transcending the power of any and all games. The only way to defeat Gamedeus is to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Cronus. As theorized by Parado, since Cronus is the only one who can stop Gamedeus, Gamedeus would also have the power to stop Cronus as well, though Kuroto himself had assumed that Cronus could not be defeated via conventional means. With that in mind, Parado and Graphite went into the game world of Kamen Rider Chronicle to collect Gamedeus' virus data from the silver-colored Bugster Union form of Gamedeus. In an attempt to replicate the virus data, Graphite injected the virus into himself, but the power proved too much for him to handle. As Parado and Graphite faced Cronus yet again, Graphite transmitted the virus into Cronus' Buggle Driver II, which rendered the Pause ability useless. However, Lazer Turbo made his appearance and neutralized the virus within the driver. Graphite grew visibly ill as the Gamedeus virus multiplied within his body. He accepted his pain, however, as the price it would take to defeat Cronus and take back Kamen Rider Chronicle. Indeed, Graphite was able to use the Gamedeus virus to successfully block Cronus' ability to pause in their next engagement, however, Cronus retained the advantage by seizing control of all Energy Items. When Cronus' Reset erased Hyper Muteki, Graphite, whose condition did not comprove due to time rewinding, was left as the only obstacle to him. Seeking to prevent the advent of Gamedeus, Cronus initiated Pause before Graphite could finished in battle only for Graphite to turn on Cronus in defense of the Kamen Riders, branding Cronus' move a dishonorable interruption. The resulting Restart led to Graphite being finished by Ride-Player Nico, granting her the last remaining Gashatrophy, Drago Knight Hunter Z. Seeing the assembly of Gashatrophies bringing forth Gamedeus, Cronus attempted to initiate Reset only to be thwarted by the new Energy Item Save developed by Kuroto Dan. With that, Gamedeus finally made his appearance. Gamedeus Advent Once released, Gamedeus, acting on Masamune's changes to his behavior programming, proceeded to unleash his disease all over the population. Fortunately, Lazer Turbo and Genm were able to create a vaccine for Gamedeus's virus, which was successful, only for Cronus to barge in, destroy Gamedeus' physical body and uses his Gashacon Bugvisor II to suck up the data and inject his data right into his systems. It results with Masamune completely assimilating Gamedeus, becoming a Bugster. But the sacrifice by Poppy to fortify the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat's anti-virus which Parado uses to force Gamedeus out of Masamune's body, grabbing the monster so the antivirus can destroy them both and end the Bugster threat for good. True Ending Around the time that Gamedeus appeared, Masamune's former business partner Johnny Maxima stole the Gashacon Bugvisor of Graphite. As the Bugvisor contained fragments of Gamedeus' data, Johnny uses it to become a stronger form of Gamedeus. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Gamedeus was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Kamen Rider Zi-O 2019: Apocalypse Gamedeus is one of 5 last bosses summoned by Another Decade to aid him against Sougo Tokiwa. He is defeated by Sougo as Oma Zi-O, likely with Kamen Rider Cronus' power. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Gamedeus as Gamedeus Muteki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Hosts G-Masamune.jpg|G-Masamune Johnny Maxima shacho.png|Johnny Maxima Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . His viruses are unique, since they're white colored instead of orange, and they can even infect other Bugsters. These viruses can cause extreme pain and white flames on most Bugsters who contain this virus. They can also suppress certain abilities of Kamen Rider Cronus such as the Pause function when infected into Cronus' Buggle Driver II. ;Powers and Abilities: :;Pause Immunity: Any Bugster infected with this virus is immune to Cronus' Pause ability, similar to Hyper Muteki. ;Weaknesses: :;Level 0 Gashats: Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have certain abilities restricted. In Gamedeus' case, its cultivation is suppressed by erasing its virus. Even if the virus is in any Gashacon Bugvisors, it can still be erased by touching the visor. However, this is only true for a small amount of its sample, as even Level 0 Riders were unable to disable the infectivity of a larger amount of the virus. :;Bugster's Natural Resistance: Although the Gamedeus Virus can infect even other Bugsters, their natural physiology allows them to gradually develop a resistance, and even an immunity, to its infection. This immunity was, in turn, used to create the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat, which acts like a vaccine to the ultimate Game Disease. - Union= ;Powers and Abilities: :Virus Cultivation: '''In its Bugster Union form, Bugster Viruses containing Gamedeus' data is generated on its body. '''Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 34 - Monster= *'Weight:' 123.4 kg Gamedeus is the most powerful Bugster enemy in the series, as even the co-operation of Ex-Aid Hyper Muteki and Para-DX Level 99 had a hard time fighting him, while previously the same combination was able to defeat Cronus easily. His health is 50 times of a normal Rider Gauge. ;Powers and Abilities: :;Godlike Powers: As the final boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Gamedeus possess the greatest power of all Bugsters. ::;Worldwide Pandemic: Like the Pac-Man Virus, Gamedeus's virus can affect multiple people at the same time, even Bugsters. ::;Pause Immunity: It can be assumed that Gamedeus himself is immune to Cronus' Pause ability, similar to Hyper Muteki. ::;Bugsters Power Channeling: He can briefly manifest an image of a Bugster's head on his chest, and then use a technique unique to that Bugster: :::;Swordmanship: By channeling to Kaiden Bugster's power, he can skillfully slash his opponents. :::;Magic Attacks: By channeling to Aranbura Bugster's power, he can unleash a powerful ice attack upon his opponents. It is the enhanced version of Aranbura's . :::; : By channeling to Guren Graphite's power, he can perform a stronger version of Guren Graphite's signature move. Gamedeus Kaiden.jpg|Kaiden Gamedeus Aranbura.jpg|Aranbura Gamedeus Graphite.jpg|Graphite ;Weaknesses: :;Kamen Rider Cronus: As the symbol that was designated to go against Gamedeus. Cronus is one of the few riders who logically can defeat Gamedeus. ::;Pause: The key ability exclusively for Cronus to defeat Gamedeus. It can stop the flow of time around Cronus. It is also used to prevent any defeated Bugsters from being revived. :;Doctor Mighty XX Gashat: This Gashat is specifically designed to neutralize Gamedeus's powers, as it acts like a vaccine against Gamedeus virus. It didn't only cure all infected patients of the virus, but also weakened Gamedeus significantly. ; Equipment: :*'DeuSlasher' :*'Deus Rampart' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 41-42, 44, Zi-O Episode 49 - Super= Super Gamedeus *'Height': 18.1 m *'Weight': 80.8 tons Gamedeus evolves into this form after emerging from Gamedeus Cronus. Its power rivals that of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and his health is 999 times that of a normal Rider Gauge. ;Powers and Abilities: :;Regeneration: The cultivation of Bugster Virus in its body is accelerated to the point that damaged parts are quickly regenerated. :;Bugster Summoning: Super Gamedeus is able to summon any of Kamen Rider Chronicle's component Bugsters. :;Game Area: Super Gamedeus can generate a massive Game Area the size of a town. Because the inside of the Game Area is filled with Gamedeus' Bugster Virus, those within it are at an increased risk of being infected. In addition, the Game Disease of those infected will progress at an increased rate. ;Arsenal: :*'Deus Fabunil': Super Gamedeus' telescopic arms, from which it is able to shoot energy projectiles. :*'DeuSlasher': A gigantic version of the DeuSlasher forms part of Super Gamedeus' lower body, which it can still use to attack enemies. Appearances:: Ex-Aid Episode 43-44 }} - Gamedeus Machina= *'Weight:' 123.4 kg Appearances: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending - Super= Super Gamedeus Machina *'Height': 18.1 m *'Weight': 80.8 tons Appearances: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending }} }} - Rider= Gamedeus Muteki is a silver and black-colored form based on Ex-Aid's , created by Gamedeus with the Muteki antibody. Unlike the "Muteki Mode" gained by other Riders using Hyper Muteki, Muteki Gamer is a complete transformation, with no limitation on abilities and duration. Muteki Gamer is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The 'eyes'. It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe all microscopic Bugster Virus within an area instantaneously. ** - The goggles. It protects the visual sensors from shocks and dirt and is coated with a blast and dust-resistant coating, ensuring clear visibility while raising defense. ** - A giant golden blade sticking out the top of the helmet. It can stop an opponent's special functions and interfere with their battle systems, affecting their attack and defense power. ** - The light blue star mounted on the Hyper Ride Blade. It is a searching device that can capture and identify motions and set tracking markers automatically. The radar on the internal monitor shows the positions of enemies, the health of allies, energy items, etc. ** - The dreadlocks. Each 'hair strand' is actually a long retractable telescopic blade. They're extremely strong, and can physically pick up other Riders and throw them. Moreover, it can release glowing particles which can cover and reinforce the entire body, momentarily doubling Muteki Gamer's punching and kicking power. ** - The hearing sensors. It filters surrounding noise so Ex-Aid only hears the necessary sounds. There is also a communication function for private conversations with specific parties. ** - The mouthplate. An intake system within the it filters out harmful substances in the air. It also regulates the suit's temperature by using outside air, and allow for underwater breathing thanks to compressed air stored inside. * - The chest armor. During deathblows, the EX Muteki Armor makes the entire body completely invincible, preventing any damage whatsoever during the execution of finishing techniques. * - The shoulder armor. It is a special field generator unit and can expand a blocking field across a Game Area to prevent enemies from executing special attacks. However, this ability does not seem to affect other Rider's abilities to execute their finishers and is most likely intended for anti-Bugster operations. The Sparking Shoulders can also create spatiotemporal distortions to allow Ex-Aid to short-warp within a Game Area. * - The golden bodysuit. By assisting and strengthening the wearer's movements, tremendous physical abilities can be brought out. Adjustments have been made based on past combat data, and the reaction speed has been increased to match Ex-Aid's skill. * - The arms. It's attack performance has been enhanced to its limits, allowing Ex-Aid to continually execute powerful high-speed attacks that are almost invisible. Its ability is so high that it's basic performance is comparable to a normal Rider utilising energy items. * - The reinforced hands. Any Gashacon weapon held in the hands will have their power and performance increased up to 10 times thanks to data communication. They are equipped with a function that automatically adjusts attacks, allowing Ex-Aid to arbitrarily execute a multi-punch attack. * - Star-shaped guard parts located on the arms and legs. Absorbs impact and recoil of attacks and minimize the pressure of impact on the user. It also directs surplus Sparking Glitter particles made by the Hyper Muteki Gashat into the Hyper Ride Hair for storage, preventing self-destruction of the user's body due to particle overflow. * - The legs. It's attack performance has been enhanced to its limits, allowing Ex-Aid to continually execute powerful high-speed attacks that are almost invisible. Its ability is so high that it's basic performance is comparable to a normal Rider utilising energy items. * - The feet. They enable acrobatic movement such as gliding jumps, time the fall rate of jumps and other manoeuvres thanks to air injection technology. They are equipped with a function that automatically adjusts attacks, allowing Ex-Aid to arbitrarily execute a multi-kick attack. This form allows Ex-Aid and potentially anyone else using the Hyper Muteki Gashat to take damage. Finishers: *Gamedeus Muteki Gashat finisher: ** : Unlike any other Gashat, this form's finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Gashat to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, and can even damage someone using an Iron-Body Energy Item. During this finisher, Ex-Aid can disappear and reappear from another direction to fool his target. ***Rider Kick: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy covered with multicolored game-energy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Final Stage - }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gamedeus is voiced by . His suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Kamen Rider Snipe. As G-Masamune, he is portrayed by . Gamedeus was designed by Tamotsu Shinohara. Etymology *Gamedeus comes from the words Game and Deus, Deus is a Latin word which means God. So a literal translation of Gamedeus's name would be "Game God". Conception 31b5bf5c27e16cc65c5f3fe2a3b97eae5.jpg|Gambeus concept art Notes *Gamedeus' ability to channel the power of other Bugsters mirrors that of the Phantom Ogre. **All of the Bugsters he is seen to channel (Kaiden, Aranbura, Guren Graphite) are colored red, the dominant color of his Johnny Maxima incarnation. *Being designed as a final boss, Gamedeus' design pays homage to previous Heisei Last Monsters, but he was not the Last Monster. The final villain in the series was Cronus, who was using the former's arsenal. **Like certain Last Monsters, Gamedeus possess fanged teeth, shoulder heads and wings, while Machina shares a red color scheme. ***Gamedeus has dinosaur heads on it's shoulders, in a similar manner to the Kyoryu Greeed's pterosaur heads. **Gamedeus Machina possessed red wings on its back as the Bat Fangire does. **Gamedeus Machina has a red mantle similar to Lord Baron's. **Gamedeus Machina has a golden horn akin to Great Eyezer. **Gamedeus is known for it's worldwide-level infection,along with Kamen Rider Amazon Neo. **Like certain Last Monsters, Gamedeus has his own Human or Rider-alter ego. **Like Para-DX Level 99 and similar to Daguva and Ultimate Kuuga, Gamedeus has some similar traits to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. The two have similar looking faces, having a central spike coming from his head that's pointing upwards in a way that resembles the top of the star, along with the ring-like part of his head somewhat resembling some of the other parts of the same star, as well as having golden parts reminiscent of Muteki Gamer's hair and colors. ***Gamedeus' sword, the DeuSlasher, also bears some resemblance to the Gashacon Key Slasher, furthering his resemblance to Ex-Aid's Muteki Gamer. *Uniquely, his giant form is the same shape as his Bugster Union form, albeit on a larger scale. Appearances **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 49: 2019: Apocalypse }} Sources *'' '' - Page 9 Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bird Monsters Category:Perfected Bugsters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Leader Category:Grim Reaper Monsters Category:Debatable Riders